versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Squirrel Girl
Squirrel Girl, real name Doreen Green, is a superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel. Background Born with mutated genetics that gave her squirrel-like attributes and abilities, Doreen Green's first act of heroism came when she saved a squirrel that was being chased by a dog, thereby discovering she had the uncanny ability to communicate with the small rodents. From this moment forward, Doreen aspired to be a superhero, adopting the appropriate name of "the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl". At the age of fourteen, she ambushed an unsuspecting Iron Man, hoping to impress the Avenger and tag along with him as his sidekick. Though she was politely rejected, shortly after the duo were abducted by Doctor Doom, who planned to dispose of Tony's body in the ocean. Underestimating Squirrel Girl, Doom left her to her devices, which lead to his hilarious defeat. Since then, while she may not be the most respected hero out there, Doreen has been taking the "Unbeatable" part of her title to heart, setting out to right wrongs wherever she goes. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level at bare minimum (Contended with Wolverine and Deadpool), likely far higher (Has a staggering number of victories under her belt through overwhelming with squirrels alone; These include Thanos, Juggernaut, Fin Fang Foom, and Doctor Doom. Defeated the Avengers twice, the second time under 22 seconds.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the aforementioned Wolverine and Deadpool. Can keep up with Spider-Man and Captain America, and has defeated opponents able to keep up with them.) Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level(Can contend with the aforementioned heroes.), possibly Large Planet Level (Took attacks from the Hulk and Doctor Doom.) Hax: Does overwhelming people with squirrels count? Intelligence: Genius (Can calculate quadratic equations in her head. Has what she calls "science vision". Is excellent at strategy, having devised tactics to defeat the Avengers when they challenged her.) Stamina: Very high. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' *'Animal Empathy:' Doreen is able to communicate with squirrels. She can use this to form strategies or have them aid her in battle, or just chat with them when she needs to. *'Claws:' *'Retractable Knuckle Spike:' Techniques *None notable. Equipment *'Wings:' A pair of wings attached to her suit that allow her to glide through the air. *'Squirrel-a-Gig:' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Is strong enough to bend steel. *Busted down a building with her bare hands. *Damaged a giant mech with her claws. *Punched through a bank wall, while coated in an armor of squirrels. *Was able to break the Rhino's grip on her, after dragging him with her into the air. *As an elderly woman, was able to rip off the head off a Doombot and tackle Doctor Doom through a wall. *Casually held open the mouth of the Tricephalous. *Could tear Tony Stark's best armor like it's cardboard. *Lifted an entire log cabin like it was nothing. *Dug to Mole Man's underground lair in no time. Speed/Reactions *Possesses squirrel-like agility, allowing her to get around more easily. *Dodged M.O.D.O.K.'s lasers. *Changed into her costume in twenty seconds. *Easily dodged Whiplash's whips. *Dodged an amped up repulsor ray from Iron Man. *Able to cross New York City in a short time. *Incapacitated Deadpool without him being able to properly react. Durability/Endurance *Survived a blast from Doctor Doom, which cracked the wall behind her. *Was hurt, but didn't flinch from being punched by the Rhino. *Tanked attacks from the Incredible Hulk. *Was more annoyed by an onslaught from the cosplay Doombot, which involved being electrocuted and pelted with sand. *Endured attacks from Doctor Doom, that smashed her into and through walls. *Only damage after being thrown into a billboard was a black eye. Skill/Intelligence *Has been affiliated of the Great Lakes Avengers. *Formed the Squirrel Avengers Initiative alongside Chipmunk Hunk and Koi Boi. *Fought Allene, her evil doppelganger, to a standstill. *Temporarily lifted Mjolnir and used it to beat Allene. *Once made an entire army of herself via time travelling. *Was able to lure the Avengers into a trap by convincing them she was her evil doppelganger. *Executed a plan to beat up the Marvel universe, starting small with Hawkeye and working her way up. *Figured out how to teleport to the Negative Zone using Mjolnir via computer science. Weaknesses *Somewhat reliant on her squirrel army. *Despite her accomplishments, isn't taken very seriously by other heroes and villains. *Isn't immune to telepathy or mind control. *Doesn't actually control squirrels, she just kindly asks for their assistance. As such, they don't have to help her if they don't want to. Sources *Squirrel Girl Goes Nuts in DEATH BATTLE! (AdamGregory04, DeviantArt) *Respect the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl (Reddit) (Minor feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Claw Users Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Disney